One Shot
by UnstoppableForce
Summary: Tony's in a shootout with a dangerous criminal, and running out of bullets fast. Slash - Gibbs/DiNozzo


Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS.

Slash, but easy enough to read as gen if you skip out half a sentence near the end. :P

.

Tony ducked behind a crate, crouching down in the narrow semi-shelter that it provided. The crate in question was wooden after all, it wouldn't last long under the hail of bullets currently being directed his way. He just needed time to change the clip on his gun, that's all he needed. Just a few seconds...

He slammed the clip in just as the crate started to splinter. Dropping the old, empty clip on the ground, he waited for a break in the shots before poking his head and right arm around. He got three shots off before having to pull back in. _Gonna have to move soon, this crate isn't going to hold up much longer. And... this is my last clip. Great._

Tony glanced around quickly, mentally mapping a route across to the next decent looking place to take cover. _Where the hell is Gibbs? Surely he can hear this racket, he wasn't THAT far away... unless... nah. Gibbs wasn't anywhere near this... idiot with a MAC-10... was he? Oh god... please don't be dead Gibbs..._

Tony blocked those thoughts from his mind, making a mental note to attempt to call Gibbs... just as soon as he got a second spare. _If _he got a second spare...

The crate bucked under the onslaught, starting to twist away, making Tony's current hiding place even smaller in the process. _I have to move. Now._

Tony took a deep breath, counted to three quickly then darted across to the other side of the walkspace, squeezing into the narrow gap between two crates, firing five more shots at the as yet unnamed man that was shooting at him. It was typical. He and Gibbs had come down here with a search warrant to look for drugs while Ziva and McGee checked out another warehouse a few miles away. They had been informed that there was no-one at the warehouse, and that there wouldn't be until at least 6pm that evening.

It was currently 1pm.

Tony wondered idly if the guys that gave them the info had got it wrong, had deliberately done it to ambush them, or just plain neglected to mention that the dealers apparently ran on Greenwich Mean Time. Either way, he had a sneaking suspicion that Gibbs was going to have something to say when he caught up with the informant. _If Gibbs is still alive that is. Also, be more than just a few words if he finds my bullet-riddled body lying on this warehouse floor, which is where it's gonna be if I don't get some help soon._

Tony darted across to his next stop on the way to his new hiding place, stowing his SIG away and pulling out his backup, a revolver. _May as well use this, see if I can't hit him this time._

Tony waited, then seeing the shooter reached out and fired six times, emptying the gun. _Now I KNOW I hit him that time. Impossible not to have hit him... surely?_

Tony wanted to check, but knew if he did and the guy was still alive he wouldn't get away, so chose not to, instead moving on to his next bolt-hole before finally reaching his destination. _Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have one 4 foot by 3 foot cubbyhole between 3 transport crates. Luxuriously spacious, it is well ventilated and reasonably well lit, although it may collapse at any moment under the force of hundreds of bullets currently flying it's way. This is a one time offer to acquire a truly unique property. Bidding starts at..._

Tony snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a noise. Then another noise. Then more bullets. _Crap. _Tony turned and fired more bullets at the man, cursing when his gun clicked empty. Reaching for another clip, he cursed again, remembering that he'd used all of his ammo. _Great. I'm screwed. Is this guy a freaking werewolf or something? I swear I hit him. Do I need silver bullets or something? Forget that, I need bullets of any kind right now. Hey, maybe Gibbs has silver bullets..._

Tony didn't end up finishing his thought, instead deciding to wedge himself into the back of his hiding place as best as he could, hoping beyond hope that the man wouldn't notice him should he walk past, therefore letting Tony escape.

Tony should have known better though. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer, before stopping. Right outside his hiding place.

"Ooooh. Look what we have here." The man said, grabbing Tony by his collar and dragging him out before throwing him roughly against the side of one of the crates. Tony's gun clattered uselessly to the floor as the other man produced a semi-automatic, pressing it to Tony's head. _Hey, at least it's not the MAC-10. That would make one hell of a mess if he shot me through the head with that at close range..._

Tony watched the man's finger tighten on the trigger. He looked away, not particularly wanting to watch.

All of a sudden, the hand holding the gun fell away. Tony dared to look, then smiled.

Gibbs.

Standing there with his own SIG pressed against the side of Tony's would be murderer's head. As Tony watched, the man stupidly started to raise his gun, back towards Tony.

Gibbs shot him calmly through the head. Tony looked at the body, then at Gibbs, then back at the body.

"You know he was gonna do that?" He asked.

"Had a gut feeling." Gibbs replied. Tony nodded. Gibbs beckoned him closer. Tony went, legs suddenly not feeling so steady as the adrenaline wore off. He all but fell into Gibbs' arms, letting Gibbs kiss him gently on the lips before resting his chin on the older man's shoulder as he was wrapped in a hug.

"Tony?"

"Mmm?"

"You do realise that the guy has nearly a dozen bullet holes in him, yet was still standing?"

"I do now, yeah." Tony answered wearily.

"Hmm."

"I thought he was a werewolf at one point." Tony admitted. Gibbs pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"A _werewolf_, DiNozzo?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah. You see, what happened was..." Tony started explaining as the two men sat down on the floor, Tony tucked under Gibbs' arm.

.

Please review? :D


End file.
